femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia (Wonder Woman)
Marcia (Stella Stevens) is a spy for the Nazi's in the 1975 pilot episode "The New Original Wonder Woman" in the TV series "Wonder Woman". Marcia is posing as the secretary for and also girlfriend of Major Steve Trevor (Lyle Waggoner). However, she is also the leader of a band of undercover spies for the Third Reich. When Wonder Woman arrives in the United States, Marcia devises a plan to stop her. Marcia seeks to aid top spies in killing Trevor and opposing the new threat, Wonder Woman. Her first attempt does not go as planned. While Wonder Woman is performing on stage, Marcia arranges for a little old granny, who is also a spy to come out of the audience and fire a machine gun at Wonder Woman during her stage show act. This backfires when the Amazon easily deflects the multiple bullets. Marcia along with Red later kidnaps Steve and gives him truth serum to find out where he keeps the plans to his top secret plane. Later, at the hospital, Diana disguises herself as a nurse in order to keep an eye on Steve. As spy activities increase, Trevor leaves the hospital and is captured, prompting his "nurse" to do a spin in the hall where she slowly peels off uniform parts and replaces them with her Wonder Woman costume, before heading off to rescue him. Marcia was once a Judo champion in Nuremberg, Germany, so she knows how to fight and defend herself. However, in an epic catfight inside the War Department, the villainess is defeated along with the other spies at the. After being soundly defeated, Marcia has the golden lasso of truth put around her by Wonder Woman in order to get intelligence from her. The film closes as Steve meets his new secretary, Yeoman Diana Prince (Wonder Woman in disguise). Brig. Gen. Blankenship tells Trevor that he personally selected Trevor's new secretary, for not only her outstanding clerical test scores, but her decidedly plain appearance in contrast to Marcia. Trivia * Stella Stevens appeared as Appassionata Von Climax in the 1959 film ‘Li’l Abner’. * Stella Stevens earlier appeared as as Judy, the villainess in the 1960 episode, "Craig's Will" in the TV series, "Alfred Hitchock Presents". * Stella Stevens appeared as Nina Jameson in the 1961 film ‘Man-Trap’. * Stella Stevens appeared as Violet Lawson in the 1965 film ‘The Secret Of My Success’. * STella Stevens appeared as Stacey Woodward in the 1968 film ‘Sol Madrid’. * STella Stevens appeared as Ellen Hardy in the 1969 film ‘The Mad Room’. * Stella Stevens appeared as Alvira in the 1971 film ‘A Town Called Bastard’. * Stella Stevens later appeared as Bianca Javin, the owner of the Dragon Lady Casino in the 1975 film, "Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold". screenshot_2786.png screenshot_51210.jpg screenshot_51211.jpg screenshot_2787.png screenshot_51212.jpg screenshot_2778.png screenshot_51213.jpg screenshot_2777.png screenshot_2790.png screenshot_2744.png screenshot_2768.png screenshot_51214.jpg screenshot_2772.png screenshot_2746.png screenshot_51199.jpg screenshot_2782.png screenshot_51200.jpg screenshot_2784.png screenshot_51202.jpg screenshot_2780.png screenshot_2781.png screenshot_2749.png screenshot_51203.jpg screenshot_2753.png screenshot_2755.png screenshot_51204.jpg screenshot_51206.jpg screenshot_2757.png screenshot_51205.jpg screenshot_2756.png screenshot_2758.png screenshot_2759.png screenshot_2761.png screenshot_51207.jpg screenshot_2762.png screenshot_51208.jpg screenshot_2763.png screenshot_2764.png screenshot_2767.png screenshot_51209.jpg Category:1970s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Double Agent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Conspirator Category:Kidnapper Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Spy Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Nazi Category:High Heels Category:Clothing Damage Category:Blonde Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Pistol Category:Catfight Category:Knife Category:Martial Artist Category:Bare-Handed